An Alternate World
by SpecterWolf
Summary: One day, on a mission with Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, and Kanda, they find a Noah that has put a spell on Allen and the rest of them. They were all sent to an alternate world, where only they remember everything, and must find Allen, who never met Mana or them in this world and doesn't remember anyone, and convince the rude teen to help them find the Noah and go back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I thought of this idea while going to bed, and just thought, "why not?". It won't be too long and won't be too short. I really am excited to write this because it's fun to write about the "real" Allen and his friends reaction. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and probably never will**

* * *

Chapter One: Mission Gone Wrong

"So basically what you're telling us is that we have to go retrieve another innocence?" Lenalee summarized as Komui nodded. "Correct."

"But why do we need ALL OF US?!" Lenalee shouted in confusion as the others nodded. "Because...there's a high chance that a Noah will be there. And I need the exorcists to kill it."

"WITH FIRE!" Lavi added dramatically as they all sighed.

*LATER AT THE TOWN*

"Hmm..." Lenalee looked at everyone and looked like she had just decided something. "Miranda and Krory. Kanda and Lavi. And Allen and I will be groups. Now let's split up!" Miranda and Krory nodded and went left, while Kanda glared at the rabbit and they went right. Allen and Lenalee proceeded straight.

"Hmm...Where do we look first?" Lenalee wondered aloud. Allen had an idea. "Let's go ask people." Lenalee nodded and they both went onto their question asking.

*LATER AT NIGHT TIME WHEN EVERYONE MET UP*

"So adding up all the information, and our knowledge, there is this girl that has innocence, which is inside...her teddy bear." Lavi summarized as everyone nodded. "So, she's parasitic that would mean." Allen added.

Suddenly, everyone heard a dark chuckle. A black cloaked man with a hood on appeared into sight. "Thank you, exorcists for telling me where the innocence is..." He snapped his fingers and suddenly everyone was teleported away, leaving the man all alone. "As the Noah Of Reality, I always do that to my victims!" He cheered as he waddled away to the girl.

*SOMEWHERE IN ANOTHER WORLD*

Her eyes shot open as she sprung up and looked around. She saw that everyone, but Allen, was around her. "What happened?" Lenalee asked them as they gave her a grim look. "We've been teleported here somehow by a Noah, or what we believe was a Noah." Lavi explained. "Alright...but where are we?" She looked around to find no Allen. "And where's Allen?"

"We don't know, but we're going to find our what's going on and get the Moyashi back." Kanda had said as he walked out of their room they were in. "Come on. This is the Order were in...So let's go talk with the others to ask them." Kanda said as everyone got up and followed Kanda out of the room.

Lenalee ran down the halls, the others following her, and dashed into Komui's office. She burst into the room and frantically looked around. "Brother!" She called out as her eyes laid on him. B-Brother?!" Komui was wearing the same clothes as he usually does, except black. His glasses were black, eyes black, and even his hair! "Lenalee? What's up sis?" He asked lazily as he sat in his desk. Lenalee was shocked, as so was everyone else in the room.

"Why're you dressed like that?" Lenalee asked as Komui laughed as if this were a silly question. "What're you talking about? I'm goth, obviously. And what're all of you doing here? You should be on that mission we sent you on." Lavi looked confused. "M-Mission? "

"You were sent on a mission to retrieve innocence in that town, remember? Earlier you were here." Komui explained to them. "W-Well...okay I guess. But we were attacked by a Noah! And that Noah sent us into an alternate world of some sort, and we can't find Allen anywhere!" Komui looked confused.

"A Noah? Well, I see i guess. The mission was a failure..." Everyone looked at the floor. "But wait a minute..." Komui began.

"Who's Allen?"

* * *

**Well should I continue? **

**_-SpecterWolf_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry first was so short, so I decided to make another chapter.**

**CNS: Ty for reviewing. To answer your question, Yes, Allen will still have reddish brown hair and no scar...and his name still Red.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM_**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Circus

Lenalee and the others looked shocked. "W-What do you mean, 'Who is Allen?'?! He's a fellow exorcist!" Lenalee exclaimed in sadness that her own brother didn't know Allen. Komui looked surprised. He then looked at the science division, which still looked the same.

"You guys know Allen?" They shook their heads. "See? Allen's just an imaginary friend of yours...Now go and relax for now." Lenalee was depressed, but decided just to leave with the others. They went back to the room.

"What's going on?! No one knows Allen?!" Lenalee shouted in frustration. Miranda and Krory didn't say anything, and Kanda just looked to the side. "I think I know what's going on." Lavi said, gaining the attention.

"What if that Noah sent us to an alternate world...and Allen had never become an Exorcist?" Lavi asked as everyone thought that mabye he was right. "But why is he the only one to not become an exorcist?" Lenalee asked.

"Mabye...In this world he never got cursed, and never awoken his innocence...But if that's so, then that means he wouldn't have even met Mana." Lavi explained. Everyone was lucky that they had a book man to explain to them this. Lenalee looked determined all of a sudden and stood up tall. "Let's find Allen and find that Noah in this world!"

Lavi smiled as well as Miranda and Krory. "I want to see him again!" Miranda exclaimed, also determined. Krory nodded and Kanda gave a "Che."

"But there's one problem..." Lavi began. "Allen never really told us anything about him...So where the heck does he live?!"

*Silence*

Lenalee had an idea. "I know! Allen told me once that he was a clown before he'd met Mana! So he'd be in a Circus that'd mean." Lenalee said. "Well, okay. But wouldn't Allen be a teenager right now? How could we know for sure that he's sill in the Circus? And where exactly is this Circus?" Everyone was dead silent, until a yellow golem showed up and frantically flew in circles, trying to give them a message. "What is it, Tim? He showed a projection of a Circus. It looked to be taken many many years back. There was also a sign in front of the circus that read, "SPAINTOWN CIRCUS, BRITAIN."

Then the projection faded.

"He's...BRITISH?" Lavi shouted in disbelief. "But he doesn't even have an accent or the look!" Lavi commented. Lenalee shrugged. "Mabye he does have an accent, but just hid it. He's very secretive after all, so this is our chance to learn more about him!" Lenalee pointed out. Lavi agreed. "You're right!"

"Well, we're gonna have to take a plane, so let's get going!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxX

Finally, after days of flying, they made it to Britain. They got off the train and walked through the streets of Britain. People were walking everywhere, couples, music, street performances. It was all amazing! "Wow! Who knew Moyashi's homeland would be so beautiful and full of life!" Lavi exclaimed in happiness as they continued to walk.

"Let's grab a bite while were here. It'll give us some time to locate where Spaintown is." Lenalee suggested as they all agreed and followed.

*Elsewhere*

"Red! Get the hell over here!" A muscular and scary-looking man with brown hair and eyes yelled as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Yeah, whatever." He got as a reply from the British teen.

Red had reddish-brown hair, along with a pair of red eyes. He looked like any normal British teenager, but there was a long, black glove over his left hand. He also had a grumpy look on his face all the time. "What do you want Cosmo?" He said in his natural British accent.

Cosmo threw a punch at Red. "You got a damn lot of people coming tomorrow! You better not mess up or else." Cosmo spat at him. Red glared at him. "Why the hell do you have to hit me, bastard?!" Red snarled at him angrily, earning him another punch to add to all of his scars and bruises on his face and chest. "Don't back talk me! Now scram!" Red grunted and left. "Damn Circus, Damn town, Damn world!" He mumbled to himself as he crashed into a tall Man, causing Red to fall over. The man glared at Red. "You got a death wish, kid?"

Finally, Lenalee and the others had arrived at Spaintown. "Alright...if Tim was right, then hopefully Allen should be here." Lenalee said as she and the others continued to walk to the Circus. They heard people gasping suddenly, and they ran to check it out. Too many people were in the way though.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Lenalee asked a woman watching in worry. "One of the clowns in the circus crashed into a gangster boss! Now he's gonna be killed for angering the boss! Poor kid..." She explained as she continued to watch. Lenalee and the others pushed threw the crowd until finally they had a clear vision of what was going on. They could't believe their eyes.

The teen had caught their attention the most, because they knew instantly who he was. The teen looked exactly like Allen, but no red scar or white hair at all. He had on a look that they had never seen on Allen's face before. A look of hatred. And he also had a bunch of scars, and a gloved left hand.. What they had noticed the most was that he wasn't _wearing_ his usual f_acade_.

Wether they liked it or not, He _was_ Allen.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this so far...:)**

**-****_SpecterWolf_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup readers! I was excited to write this chapter, because I love to write about Allen, so I just couldn't help it! **

**_TOOLAZYTOLOGIN: _****Glad you liked it! So glad that this entertains you :D**

_**author12306:**_** Thank you :) **

**_PassingBye:_**** Your so sweet :D**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DGM_**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Real Allen

"Dammit, kid. Your gonna die now! No one dares even lays a finger on me!" The gangster yelled at Red and threw a kick at him, but Red dodged. "Pretty fast, but your outnumbered." He snapped his fingers and his other members came. They each held a gun and pointed it at Red. Everyone screamed and started to run.

"Die, you Moyashi."The gangster shot at Red in the left arm, causing him to fall over to the ground. But to everyone's surprise, he was still able to move. He got up and glared. "No one insults me, you dumbass." Red snapped as he punched the gangster in the head, knocking him out.

The gang members gasped. "He took out the boss with only one hit?!" Red snickered. "You weaklings don't know who your messing with. You picked the wrong clown." He said as he quickly kicked all their guns out of their hands and knocked all of them out.

The brown-haired boy sighed as he looked around. Suprise had struck him when saw these strangely brave people who stayed at the fight. _'People are still here? I thought they would run away...Dammit. If the cops arrest me again, then Cosmo'll kill me.' _Red thought as he glared at the group.

Lenalee and the others stared at Allen in shock. Did he seriously just do all that? Say all that? This was Allen before he'd met Mana? They called themselves his friend?! They saw that he was glaring at each of them. "You people better not say a word of this to the cops." Red threatened. Lenalee was flabbergasted. Red went back inside the circus.

"Wow..." Lavi said in shock. Kanda looked a bit surprised as well. Lavi then put on a smile. "He'a amazing! I mean, who knew the Moyashi can beat up guys like that?" Lenalee sighed. "Allen..." Lenalee mumbled. 'All this time he had to suffer this pain? He never even once spoke of this!' She thought in sadness.

'Did he really think of us...as friends? Wouldn't he have told us about this?' She wondered.

Miranda started to walk inside the Circus. "What're you doing, Miranda?" Lenalee asked the woman. "We need to find Allen and tell him about what's going on so he can activate his innocence and we can change him back to normal." Miranda said thoughtfully. They nodded as they snuck in the back of the Circus to find the employees room. They saw a muscular man, and Allen standing in front of him, crossed arms. "Who is he?" Krory wondered out loud.

"Dammit, Red! How many freakin' times have I told you to NOT FIGHT IN PUBLIC? Do you_ want _our circus to shut down because of your violent acts?!" He basically screamed at Red as he hit him for like the hundredth time. Lenalee and the others figured that Allen's real name was Red, due to his arm. Red made a "Tch" sound and looked to the ground.

"It's not my fault. That bastard threatened me for bumping into him." He snarled. Cosmo sighed.

"Allen's younger self is just the exact opposite of the other him." Lenalee mumbled.

"Yeah, and who knew the Moyashi had an abusive boss. Why is he even still working at the circus if he gets abused?!" Lavi muttered in frustration as they continued to watch.

Cosmo left after saying, "Be ready for your next act, Red."

Red stood there, just staring at the wall. He punched the wall In rage and marched outside, where Lenalee and the others were. "Quickly! Hide behind the dumpster!" Lavi shouted as he threw himself at the dumpster. "Eww no!" Lenalee whispered. "He's COMING!"

"Ughh...FINE." Red put on a black sweater and put his hands on his pockets, walking with his body bent down. He walked down the streets and just kept walking as the others followed. Red wasn't stupid.

"Why're you guys following me?" He asked, turning around to find the nervously laughing teens. "U-Umm...we just wanted to say...that your an awesome clown!" Lavi said as an excuse. Red intensified his glare. "I have worked here all my life and never have I seen you idiots." They all sobbed for a second (besides Kanda) at his mention of them being idiots.

"Well, I'm Lenalee. This here's Lavi. There's Miranda and Krory. And Kanda's right here." She explained to Red. Red looked at them suspiciously. "And why do I care who you are?" Lenalee looked kind of ticked off. "W-Well...we just wanted to meet you!"

Red sighed and introduced himself. "The name's Red."

"Well that's an odd name." Lenalee said, causing Red to shiver in anger. "They call me Red 'cause my arm is red." They didn't looked surprised. They continued to walk.

"R-Red?" Lenalee asked slowly as they kept walking. He stopped and turned. "What?" He growled. "Why...Why're you so...well...grumpy all the time?" She asked, wanting to know the truth about Allen, or Red. He looked as though she'd asked him about something annoying. He sighed.

"I was abandoned by my parents...they thought I was a demon, due to my arm..." He began. Everyone already started to feel bad for him. Only now did they realize that his smiles and laughs were all fake. In reality, he was suffering from trauma. "So I had to grow up on the streets. I searched for a job, and the people at the Circus took me in. That bastard Cosmo may be annoying, but the others are pretty damn cool." He explained to them, causing a smile to appear across their faces.

"So a street rat like me liked by no one would obviously act this way. I'm sick of it." He concluded as he continued to walk. "Why're you even here anyway? And why am I telling you all of this?"

"Allen...I never knew. I'm so sorry. We all are." Lenalee mumbled to herself. "Yeah, sorry! We'll see each other later during you performance! We can't wait!" Lavi cheered. Red looked surprisingly a little happy, but still held a straight face.

"Never really had fans...thanks...I guess." Lavi instantly jumped up. "The Moyashi said thank you! Ya-"

"What the hell did you just call me?" He shot a threatening glare at Lavi causing him to gulp. "Sorry! Sorry..."

'He's just like Kanda with me calling him, Yuu...' Lavi thought.

Red looked at Kanda. "Who's the girly samurai?" Red asked, causing everyone to gulp because he just insulted Kanda. To everyone's surprise, Kanda didn't snap. "I'm a male, for your information. Let's go." Kanda gave everyone a look that they should not cause him any further trouble for now. "Alright! See you at the Circus tomorrow night, All- I mean, Red!" Lavi waved goodbye as the others ran away.

"We need to get All- Or Red to trust us. Then we can explain to him about the Noah so everything can change back to normal." Lenalee whispered to them. "I agree. It's painful to watch him so unhappy and scary all the time!" Krory shivered in fear.

Red looked at them disappearing in the distance, and he cracked up a smile.

"Strange people...They didn't care about my arm." He whispered through the night as he headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Thanks for favs**/**follows/reviews and stuff! Hope you enjoy! So sorry for the long wait...**

**_0:_**** Ty for pointing out the mistakes xD I apologize for that. 1) I didn't realize that, so the European branch will be somewhere else in the alternate world 2)I also didn't know that...so no they don't in this fic 3) alright I'll change Cosmo to Cosimo and fix it later! Don't feel bad...thanks so much for saying those things...I should probably do my research **

**_author12306:_**** Ty...again, thanks for pointing out that mistake. Sometimes the program just messes with my words or I just fail at typing...I'll try very hard not to though :)**

**_TOOLAZYTOLOGIN_****: Yay! I'm glad you like it that much aside from all my careless mistakes! Ty for review**

**~Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DGM_**

Xxxx

Chapter Four: Trust

It was the next night, and the Circus was going to have a show. Lavi was downright excited, jumping up and down. "We're gonna see Moyashi fail~!" He sang as he skipped down the dark streets. Lenalee sighed as the others just kept walking. "Remember Lavi, we have to get Allen to be a little more close with us so we can get back to the other world." Lenalee reminded him. Lavi nodded, saying, "~I know!"

They walked inside the Circus, finding a man there. "Tickets for five?" He asked. Lenalee nodded.

He handed her the tickets and she handed him cash. "Thank you."

They walked inside the crowded Circus and took a seat, and waited for it to begin.

Finally, the host walked up in the cage that was on the stage. "Welcome to our magnificent circus whee everyone will have a good time! Now then, first on stage will be our friend Red here who will be doing a dangerous act!" Everyone began to cheer as the teen, Red, walked up onto the stage onto a tightrope holding eight balls. He was dressed up all funky and wore clown makeup. He didn't look too happy either.

"Now this boy will walk the tightrope with only one foot while juggling, and if he falls, he will get eaten alive by the lions. If he makes it to the other side, then he'll still get eaten by the lions. Enjoy!" He said as he ran off the stage. Red glared at Cosmio for making him do this. Either way he'd get eaten? Seriously? Oh well...

"Release the Lions!" Eight hungry lions came flying out of their cages. Red had already began juggling and walking with on foot on the tightrope. He looked as if he did this everyday, which he did. The crowd was roaring and clapping as Red came close to the end, where lions were waiting for him. The crowd was still cheering.

Lenalee was amazed, but then looked worried when she saw that he was walking into the lions. She saw the crowd was cheering. She looked at a cheering fan and tapped her. "Why are you all cheering? He's about to get eaten!" She asked in annoyance. The woman laughed. "You must be new in town. I've been watching this Circus many times, and that clown, Red, is pretty famous around this place. He's never once failed and there's no way he'd fail now." She explained as Lenalee and the others looked amazed as they continued to watch.

Red was closing in on the lions, and jumped off. The lions cornered him as Red smirked. He took the eight balls he was juggling and threw them each at the lions, knocking them out. The crowd cheered as the host came out again. "Now the next act!"

*After The Show...*

"Wow! That was amazing when Moyashi had beat up those gorillas!" Lavi laughed as he ran up to Red to compliment him. They saw that Red was surrounded by fans, and he was glaring at them and telling them to leave. The disappointed fans left Red alone as he sighed in annoyance.

"Red! That was an amazing show! I loved when you-"

"Lavi." Lenalee cut him off. "Let's not annoy him..." She gave him a look that reminded him of their goal. He nodded. Red stared at the group. "Oh...you guys again." You could just barley see a look of happiness in his eyes. "What do you people want?" He asked in annoyance. Lenalee smiled.

"We really enjoyed your show, Red!" She complimented as Red looked to the side. "Thanks...I guess." Lenalee's smile widened. "Why don't we talk over some dinner? We can pay."

Lenalee was almost sure he'd refuse, but to everyone's surprise, he accepted. "Sure. Got nothin' better to do. But you're paying!" He told them. "Lenalee giggled. "Of course!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"Soooo...Red..." Lavi began awkwardly. "W-Well...why do you hide your arm all the time? I mean...it's not...that...bad." He asked. Red looked at him, hesitantly. "E-Err...It's none of your concern." Red told them, not wanting to worsen things. They were the first people not to care about how it looks. He was surprised. But he still wouldn't just show his arm to anyone because of that.

"Why don't you people care about my arm anyways?" He asked. They looked a little taken a back, but then Lenalee smiled. "Who cares about your looks? I mean your arm is unique. It makes you who you are. You shouldn't hide it from others!" She explained to Red as he thought about it.

"Well, they call me a demon, a monster, and try to hurt me or run away from me...I don't want that to happen again." He said quietly as Lenalee looked sad. "I'm so sorry you have had to live with that your whole life..." Red was confused why she was even apologizing. Why did she even care so much? They just met after all.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. The six looked towards the source to see that a woman was going to get killed by an akuma. Lenalee narrowed her eyes. "Akuma..." Red was shocked. "W-What the hell is that...thing?!" He asked as he continued to stare at it.

Lenalee activated her boots and took it down. She evacuated everyone and then deactivated her innocence. "Red...those were akuma. Akuma are weapons created by the Millennium Earl. They're mindless killing machines that kill innocent people." She began.

Red looked at her like she was crazy. Once second they were just having a normal conversation and now this? Lenalee caught this. "You saw it with your own eyes, didn't you?" Red narrowed his eyes as she explained about exorcists and the god crystal. "And your arm is innocence. It just hasn't awoken yet."

Red snickered, and then broke into laughter. "That's all BS! You think I'm going to believe all that?!" He put back on his straight face. " I'm going back to the circus. You people are crazy after all." He told them, whispering the last part a bit, as he began to walk back.

"W-Wait! Red!" Lenalee called for him. She was stopped by Lavi putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let him take in the information. Leave him be for now." Lenalee sighed and then nodded. She had figured that it must be tough for him to learn all of that I just one day.

"Damn...my life's been crazy with those weirdos around..." Red mumbled to himself as he paced down the street. "My arm..." He looked at his gloved hand. "Is...innocence?" He stared at it for a minute, then a loud crash had erupted in front of him.

It was another one of those akuma. He glared at it. "Your the damn reason I feel this way!" Red yelled at it. It stared at Red, causing him to shiver. "I...I..." Red stared at his left arm and took the glove off. 'Activate. Activate. ACTIVATE!' It was no use. Nothing was changing. He was stupid for even trying that.

The akuma pulled out a big cannon. A purple beam shot out of it. Red closed his eyes. 'T-This is the end. I'm really going to die?' He thought in his mind as he frowned. "Red! No!" A voice called out, causing Red to snap out of it. Red knew that voice...It was Violet, who was a fellow clown. She and Red were very great friends, ever since Red joined the circus.

Suddenly, everything went white as Red felt a weird sensation inside of him. When everything was clear, Red opened his eyes and he stared in shock at his left arm. It was glowing green and had turned into a big silver claw. He subconsciously killed the akuma.

After he deactivated his arm, Red stared at the purple-haired teen in front of him. Her straight hair grew to her hips, and her deep purple eyes were staring into his blood red eyes.

Lenalee and the others had been watching from a distance ever since he activated his arm. They were glad he did. They thought he'd be a goner. They noticed that Red was staring at a beautiful girl in front of him. "V-Violet?" They heard him stutter. "Red...W-What just happened? Why was your arm like that?!" She wondered in shock as she walked towards the brown-haired teen and hugged him, causing Lavi to snicker and earn a slap from Lenalee.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad your okay." She cooed in relief as she stared at Red, just inches away.

"Umm..sorry to interrupt your lovey reunion thingy, but who's the chick?" Lavi asked Red as he got up and glared. Red got up and glared at Lavi. "Chick?" Lavi threw his hands up in defense. "Heh heh...sorry! I meant beautiful woman." Violet looked at the others and smiled.

"How very nice to meet you! I'm Violet, a clown at the Circus.

* * *

**I feel so bad for taking so long to update my stories. Ughh...I hate being busy! Well, hope you enjoyed for now! ;) till next time!**

**-SpecterWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyheyhey readers! Lol so this chapter is short due to school. I have a little idea of where I'm going to go with this. So anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DGM Is not owned by me, but the magnificent Hoshino Katsura...**

**Xxx**

_Chapter Five: Hunting Down The Noah_

Lenalee smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Violet. You have a very nice name. I'm Lenalee." She told her as Violet walked up to Lenalee and shook her hand. "What a sweetie! Thanks! You have a lovely name too." Lavi smiled and Kanda just gave a "Che" as usual.

Red looked to the side and sighed. "Whatever, you guys just need to explain to me about why you're even here anyways? The real reason why." Red demanded as he crossed his arms. Lenalee laughed nervously. "Alright, but what's your relationship with Violet?" She asked curiously.

"We work together in this circus, and have for a long time. We've been best friends ever since she joined a year after I joined the circus." He explained with a small smile of remembrance.

Lenalee nodded. "Oh! I have one more question...Is it just a coincidence that your names are both colors?" Red and Violet exchanged looks for a second, and then back at Lenalee.

"Well, mostly everyone here at the Circus are slaves that were sold to the ringmaster, like Red and I." They seemed to feel bad for them, judging by their pained expressions.

"We all get nicknames of colors or patterns, anything that has to do with something about us. Like Red has his name because of his arm, and I have my name because my eyes are a rare Violet, as well as my hair. Or purple, you could say." She explained. Lenalee and the others (besides Kanda...always xD) thought it was a unique Circus and idea.

"Some of the people at the Circus already have names, but they get nicknamed. People like us who didn't have names before usually use the nickname they are given at the circus as their real name. Violet and I stuck with the names." Red added to Violet's explanation.

Lenalee nodded in understanding. She thought that their explanation was good enough, so she decided it was time to explain to them herself. "Well, first..."

*A COUPLE MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER...*

Red and Violet stared at her in shock and confusion. "So you're saying you basically come from another world where I became an exorcist after I met some guy named Mana who became my father...and a bunch of other confusing crap?" Lenalee nodded with a nervous laugh.

Violet and Red looked at each other once again, and then broke into laughter. Lenalee stared at them in disappointment. "Seriously! You've got to believe us!" She shouted, breaking their laughter.

"Just please, come with us Red so we can destroy his stupid Noah. After that, you can live your life normally again! Please! He will take over this world too probably! He has some kind of world controlling power...I'm not sure..." Red looked at Lenalee for like two seconds, and then shrugged. "Meh, Guess so. Got nothin' better to do..." Lenalee lit up like a lightbulb as she put on a smile.

"This Noah guys pisses me off anyways. If he's the reason for all of this weird shit happening this week, then I guess I'll come. I like to beat up dumb guys anyways..." Lavi slightly shuddered at his reply, but managed to let out a sigh of relief. Lenalee jumped up and down now that they finally convinced him to come along.

"Great! Now let's get going, we have to find out where that Noah is hiding."

*Later...*

"Well, Violet. I'll see you later." Red waved goodbye as she waved back as well. "Tell Cosimo for me that I hate him." She laughed and nodded as Red and the others began to walk away.

"Soooo...where should we even start to look?" Lavi asked awkwardly. Everyone was silent for a minute, until Lenalee had an idea.

"Well, that Noah showed up when we went to go find innocence, so mabye he will be there trying to destroy it in this alternate world."

Lavi nodded. "Mabye...We can go check. That town was back near the order though...So we will have to fly back." They nodded as they began to walk to the airport.

Lenalee sighed in worry. 'I hope that the Noah didn't find the poor little girl yet.'

**XxxxXxxXxxxXxx**

**I know that was extremely short and not very interesting, and I'm sorry, but I'm busy so I just decided to give you this short chapter for now.**

**-SpecterWolf**


	6. Chapter 6

An Alternate World C:6

**My god I'm so sorry! It's been around 2 years since my last update. Well I have re-read this fiction to remember where I left off and I realized all my grammatical mistakes. Well, hopefully this chapter will be satisfying (and let you all know I'm still very well alive) Thanks all my readers (if you are still with me).**

**Oh and I'm sure most of you guys have heard the news of you are big time -man fans, but The -Man anime is FINALLY getting another season. The title is " -Man Hallow". The first episode is to be aired on July 5th, 2016. If you haven't already, go check out the trailer! It's exciting!**

**Well, here's the chapter**.

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM_

Xxx

Chapter Six:

"Don't think you're going to leave me all alone, Red." Violet snickered as she finished packing up her things. She wanted to go, but they said to her that it was too dangerous. There was no way she was not going.

With a smirk, she sprinted out of the room and off to the direction they were going, sneakily following behind.

"Well, we're back home!" Lenalee cheered as the group stepped off of the airplane. Red sighed. He already was missing Violet and wished she could've went.

Lavi stretched out his arms and yawned. "Glad to be back." Miranda and Krory smiled and Kanda just gave a "Che". Red just looked around casually. He didn't really care, but he wanted to slowly torture that damn Noah. Red smirked as he imagine how he would behead the stupid thing.

Lenalee caught this, but just decided to shrug it off. "Alright. Let's move!" She commanded as the group followed behind.

*An hour of walking later...*

"Alright, so does anyone know how the hell we've ended up in a forest?" Red asked everyone as they began to realize that they were in fact in a forest. Even though it was day, it was dark because the forest was layered with many tall spread out trees that had very large leaves that covered the sky. Only a few rays of light peeked through.

"Umm...Lenalee? Check the map." Lavi asked as she reached for her pockets. Kanda sighed and the strangely quiet Krory and Miranda seemed exhausted.

Lenalee pulled out the map and spread it out on the floor. "Alright, so we were supposed to travel this path, but it seems we were cut off somehow..." She explained as she pointed to each place on the map she mentioned. "Strange. I could've sworn we were on the correct path. What could've happened?"

"Beats me, but maybe someone did this purposely?" A familiar voice wondered as everyone turned to the source. Red seemed to smile a bit to be able to see his best friend so soon, but it quickly disappeared as he realized the danger in her coming. "Violet? Why're you here? Your-"

"No! I can fend for myself. I'm fine. Plus, you look like you could use some help. I'm very good with directions." Lenalee, Lavi, and Red shared looks, then back to Violet. "Fine." Violet cheered and squeezed the life out of the now purple-blue Red causing the group (always excluding Kanda...sigh) to smile a bit (Or snicker in Lavi's case).

"L-Let go. _C-Cant_..B-Breath." Violet let go almost instantly with a laugh. "Alright. Now, because we are lost, I'll take the lead now!" She cheered happily.

Lenalee looked a little unsure. "Are you positive you can get us back on the right path?" Violet nodded without hesitation. Red crossed his arms. "If there's anything that this girl's good at, it's definitely navigation. She's a pro and has helped me get out of dangerous situations when I was lost and /or kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Lenalee repeated, astounded. Red shrugged. "Yeah, happened a lot. But that's beside the point." Lenalee and Lavi nodded, deciding they can trust her.

"First off, I need to climb to the top of these trees to see the sky so I know which direction is south because that's where we should be heading. Lavi, can you help?"

Lavi smirked and grabbed his hammer. "Anything for the lady." Violet hopped onto his hammer and flew above the tall trees. After about thirty seconds, she came back down and pointed in a direction. "It's this way."

Lenalee looked amazed as the group began to walk again, hoping to find their way back.

On the way back, Lavi came close to Lenalee and whispered into her ear, "Lenalee, when we get back home, what are we going to tell Allen?"

"Oh right! I forgot about that!" Said exorcist mistakenly exclaimed. Lavi sighed as the others all stopped waking and turned their attention towards Lenalee.

"Forgot about what?" Red asked, annoyed that they all had to stop walking.

"Ah it's nothing!"

"Tch."

The team continued to walk towards their next destination, trying to ignore the recent event.

"Ugh, sorry about that." Lenalee muttered to Lavi, making sure no one but them could hear. "We only have two options. Tell him everything, or don't tell him anything and continue on with our lives."

"I definitely would say it's right to tell him everything. He has a right to know about how much we know about him, now." Lavi replied in a whisper."

"Will you two quit mumbling! It's getting rather irritating." Lenalee looked over to the source of the voice, expecting it to be Red. To her surprise, it was Kanda.

"Ah, my apologies."

Xxx

"Ok, we made it to the town!" Violet announced in joy. Red looked worried. He kept contemplating whether Violet should risk coming or not. Not only would it be dangerous for her, but she may get in huge trouble with Cosimo for disappearing. Well, so would he, but Red couldn't care less. From what he was told, if Red went on this little trip with these wackos, he'd be able to return to normal life.

"Wait, How did you even know what Town we needed to go to?" Lavi inquired. Surely they never told her.

How the hell did she know?!

"Huh? Uh, Red told me!" For some reason Violet sounded defensive. Red gave Violet a strange look at this. Lavi shook it off and began discussing searching plans. Meanwhile, Red walked up to Violet.

"The hell? I never told you what town we were going to. I don't even know!" Red told Violet in a frenzy of confusion.

"Don't worry about it, Red." Violet smiled at him, which immediately shut him up. Red didn't know why, but there was something about her smile that made him trust her and stop bothering her. It was kind of strange...

"Where could this Noah be..." Lavi wondered out loud as she went over a list of possibilities.

"How about we go over what we know about this strange Noah first." Miranda offered. Lavi lit up.

"Good idea! Hmm, lets see. All we know is that this Noah can manipulate reality...He was defnitley a man, but we can't be sure because the fact that he can manipulate reality means that he can also alter his appearance. This means his gender is unknown."

"But what would drive him to send us into a completely different world?" Miranda questioned, wondering what the point of this all was.

"It's not a different world, he just altered our world. Now we just have to defeat him to change everything back to the way it was." Lavi explained.

"Change everything back to the way it was? Now why would I do that!" A deep, masculine voice rang through the vicinity. Everyone was shocked.

"He's here! But where?!" Everyone scanned the room, but no sight of any new person.

"You exorcists, always on high alert." To everyone's shock, the manly voice was coming from Violets lips. She snickered evilly.

"V-Violet?!"

"Now why would I change the masterpiece I created?!" Violet, no, the Noah exclaimed as he transformed into a black cloaked figure.

***Flashback***

"Don't think you're going to leave me all alone, Red." Violet snickered as she finished packing up her things. She wanted to go, but they said to her that it was too dangerous. There was no way she was not going.

With a smirk, she sprinted out of the room and off to the direction they were going, sneakily following behind. However, the oblivious girl did not realize the demonic figure lurking right behind her. Last thing she knew, she was in a world of black.

Xxx

**Alright, cliffhanger. Now that I'm not as busy I'll try to finish this story up. Well, if you have been with me for a while, you should know that I rarely keep my word XD. Kidding, kidding! Or am I? Well, I'll seriously try to pick this story up. Thanks for the reviews!**

**-SpecterWolf **


End file.
